1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically registering address information of a mobile communication terminal, in which address information is automatically registered in a mobile communication terminal with the use of a short message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a memory of a mobile communication terminal includes an address book in which various information of a calling person (i.e., caller), such as a phone number of the caller and so forth, are stored. A subject who registers the information with the address book is commonly a user or owner of the mobile communication terminal. To register the information, the user takes some trouble to sequentially manipulate several keys, which constitute a key pad of the mobile communication terminal.
As such, in the case of the conventional mobile communication terminal, when information of the caller, for example a phone number of the caller, has been registered with an address book of a mobile communication terminal for a recipient, the recipient has been compelled to take the trouble to directly register the caller-side phone number by manipulating such keys.
Additionally, in the prior art, it is true that technique for informing the mobile communication terminal users of their mutual phone numbers has not been developed up to such a level that the users can easily used.